


Confectioneries

by ThatNA



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, Other, Reader rlly likes Lemres, Reader's gender is not mentioned, Yall this is purely just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNA/pseuds/ThatNA
Summary: You're at Lemres's house, helping him bake a cake and thinking about all the things you love about him.
Relationships: Lemres (Puyo Puyo)/Reader, Lemres/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Confectioneries

You had known Lemres for several years now, having become friends with him within the first year of knowing him, yet it was only in the last two years that you had begun to develop feelings for the wizard. There were a multitude of reasons as to why your feelings had begun to develop; after all, he was incredibly kind and as sweet as the candy he made. He always seemed to accept you and others for who you were and didn't judge you much outside of that, aiming to make everyone smile, even if they thought he was weird in his approach to doing so. With all of these factors combined, it really was only a matter of time before you developed these feelings for the soft man. However, there was a solid set of reasons as to why you never made your feelings clear to him. 

The first two of these reasons were in regards to Feli. Feli has already made her feelings for Lemres quite clear, so much so that you were certain that Lemres was aware of her feelings for him, yet simply chose to ignore them most of the time. You didn't want to make Feli upset and get on her bad side by showing romantic interest in Lemres, so you did your best to keep your feelings on the down-low. Klug doesn't even have romantic feelings for the light wizard yet Feli and him still fight. You didn't want to lose Feli as a friend, nor did you want to lose Klug as a friend; however, Feli's feelings segwayed into your second reason for not confessing. Lemres was clearly uncomfortable with Feli's expressions of love and affection. So much so that you almost cringed from second-hand embarrassment watching Lemres try to deal with her kindly. You felt he had even downright rejected her sometimes, but she persisted anyways. You kind of felt bad for Feli in the sense you could very much be in the same place as her if you were more open about your feelings; though, you also felt bad for Lemres for constantly having to deal with her persistent feelings. 

Your gaze was trained on the flour you were sifting, brain about to come up with a new reason for you not to tell Lemres about your feelings, when you realized you had stalled in your task. The flour had sat still in the sifter, probably for over a minute at this point, while your mind ran a million miles a second thinking about the light wizard. Panicking for a moment, you immediately got back into sifting the flour. The reason you were doing this somewhat tedious task was because you and Lemres were both working together to make a cake. He was currently preparing all the other ingredients while you made sure the flour was thoroughly sifted so that the cake would be fluffy. Your moment of distraction did not go unnoticed by Lemres, however, who's closed eyes gaze was trained on your back. 

Beginning to refocus on your task, you were completely unaware of Lemres’s approaching figure until you felt him lean over you slightly, his slow and steady breathing close to your ear. The sensation of his warm breath against your ear combined with his sudden closeness sent your mind on overdrive. You shuddered slightly, turning your head to look at his face. Ever peaceful and so handsome, you thought. Your cheeks were dusted a slight reddish hue and your mind was becoming more frenzied with each passing moment, but you tried to maintain your outward composure as much as you physically could. 

“Do you need any help?” Lemres spoke, his calm voice distracting you for a split second.

You managed to gather yourself to respond, “I’m- good! Don’t worry.”

“Mm… Alright.” He nodded.

You flashed him a soft smile, one he was quick to return before going back to prepping the rest of the ingredients. You watched him for a moment, noting the way his smile remained even when there was no one to smile at, before deciding to focus on the miniscule amount of flour that still needed to be sifted. Once you managed to refocus yourself on sifting said flour, you actually finished doing so pretty quickly. After finishing, you took the bowl of flour in your hands and turned to Lemres, who was just about done with his set of tasks. You took the moment to watch him work, once again finding the light wizard on your mind. This time, you were thinking about his somewhat mysterious nature. After being his friend for as long as you have, you’ve picked up on the fact that he kept quite a bit to himself, but you found that you didn’t mind that at all. After all, everyone had a right to keep their own secrets, they weren’t obligated to tell everyone everything. Even if he never told his secrets, you had to admit, you knew you would still have strong feelings for him. 

Snapping out of your stupor, you set the bowl of flour next to Lemres, who thanked you for doing so before beginning to mix the dry ingredients together in the flour bowl. You watched as his gloved hands worked their magic with a whisk, rather enthralled by watching him work. He worked so quickly and smoothly while somehow keeping his eyes shut as always, it never failed to puzzle you as to how he did it. Then again, you were at a loss as to how he did most things while keeping his eyes closed, no doubt it had something to do with his magic. You heard his voice start, causing you to shift your gaze from his hands to his face. 

“You know, you’ve made some pretty good sweets in the recent past, you’ve really improved.” His mellow voice was as smooth as whipped cream.

You stammered, “O-oh! Th… Thank you Lemres, but I think you’re giving me too much credit,” you looked to the side, your face flushed, “You’re still a lot better than me.”

He hummed, “Maybe so, but you’re catching up to me~!”

You smiled at the compliment, unaware of how to accept it. You could say thank you, but then you’d feel as though you would be completely disregarding him When you had first met him, you took comments and compliments like the one he just gave you as an insult, but as you got to know him, you realized it was just the way he spoke. He held a lot of pride in his work, but never meant to insult anyone with his words of self praise. He even seemed surprised when people took his words the wrong way, you couldn’t blame them either, but that still didn’t stop you from getting a small laugh out of his surprised expression. In the end, it was a manner of interpretation. At least he wasn’t as bad as Schezo, whom of which you were still convinced had to be a creeper to some degree to make some of the innuendos he did. There was no way that he was unaware that what he was saying and how he was saying it was incredibly suggestive.

You watch as he begins mixing in the wet ingredients, humming joyfully while doing so. You quietly listened to him hum, reveling in the sound of his soft melodious voice echoing throughout his kitchen. However, he interrupts his own humming by starting to talk about various sweets. Donuts, lollipops. Strawberry shortcake, and his favorite - parfaits. You feel your smile widen, finding your own heart swelling at the enthusiasm in which he spoke. He was honestly such a soft yet enthusiastic wizard, it eluded you as to how people could hold grudges against him. Even once he moved onto talking about why he preferred to make sweets by hand, how simply poofing sweets into existence with magic felt disconnected, you still found yourself nodding in understanding and occasionally voicing your own thoughts on what he was talking about. How could you not? Whenever it came to what he was passionate about, he really could enthrall almost anyone, perhaps that was just another reason why you fell for him. 

You aid him in pouring the mixed ingredients into a pre-oiled pan, putting the pan in the middle of the pre-heated oven before closing it. You were happy that you could help Lemres, even if it was in the form of a small task like sifting flour or pouring cake batter into a pan. You turned to smile at him, which only seemed to make his ever present smile widen ever so slightly. Your smile also seemed to make him remember something, as he opened his mouth to speak, before closing it. You made a quiet noise out of curiosity, wondering what he was going to say, but the look of contemplation on his face told you he was trying to find the right words. When he finally did, he opened his mouth once more. 

“You know,” he began, “I started making sweets of all sorts to make people happy. More specifically to make them smile.”

“That’s… really sweet of you,” you spoke quietly.

He laughed briefly and it took you a second to figure out why, until you realized it was because of your accidental pun, to which you also laughed momentarily at. Once both of you stopped your quick moment of laughter, the kitchen went silent once more, no longer filled with the sound of flour being sifted or eggs being cracked. He’s looking at you, at least you think he is, and you look back at him, unable to stop a small blush from blooming on your cheeks. He sighs, looking away for a moment, seemingly trying to gather his composure. 

You took notice of this, deciding to question him on it, “What’s up?”

“If I have to admit, I like seeing you happy most of all.” His voice is quiet.

“I… Wh… You- do?” Your mind stops all thought for a moment, as if waiting for his answer.

“I hope you don’t mind.” He looks at you once more with a soft expression.

You find yourself unable to muster any words, completely lost in thought with any words that do come to mind finding themselves lodged in your throat. Your solution to this? You decided to hug Lemres, enveloping his body in a warm embrace, a hug that was eagerly returned by him. He felt warm, soft, and most of all, welcoming. During the hug, which seemed to last for an eternity, he poked you slightly with a gloved hand. You looked up at him, taking in the slight blush that swept across his face, taking in the look of unparalleled adoration, taking in his words as he spoke them. 

“So.. You don’t mind?”

You smiled, “I don’t mind, because I like you too, Lemres.”


End file.
